1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to composite structures and, more specifically, to joining composite structures to metallic structures.
2. Background Description
Recently, composite structures have been increasingly used on advanced designs for vehicles such as aircraft and ships. Reasons for using composite structures include saving weight as compared to steel structures, reducing radar cross section increasing corrosion resistance, and reducing life cycle costs.
Complex bolted joints have been developed to attach composite panels, such as balsa core composite sandwich panels, to steel structure, such as on a deck of a ship, using metal fasteners (e.g., bolts) that may be expensive and may create corrosion problems between the fastener and the surrounding steel. However, such joints can be expensive and difficult to manufacture. In addition, metal fasteners may cause radar cross section problems. Furthermore, the process for joining the composite structure to the steel deck using fasteners involves expensive drilling operations and assembly operations that must typically be performed at a shipyard.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems or disadvantages associated with the prior art.